Ultimate Tekken Bowl
by BoB0m
Summary: "We are annoucing the return of Tekken Bowl" Steve and Hwoarang decides to go and play Bowling for the first time in the Seventh Tournament. They decide to invite Leo with hopes of figuring out who they really are. -My first story. Mood neutral/ a little sad on the end.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken (how unexpected). This game belongs to Papa Harada and Bandai Namco (yes I had to lol). If it would belong to me, I would make sure that Scenario Campaign would return to Tekken 7 with more cutscenes._

 **A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my first fanfiction I have ever written! I'm sorry if there will be misspelled words :[ I'm still new to this... Also English is my third language (should have been fourth but that's a different story) but I tried my best! There will be a little of German (Also Spanish) language in here too. If you're a German yourself then I'm sorry if it sucks... it's my fourth language which " Ich Spreche nicht gern" A.K.A. my teacher is so bad that I don't know anything (R.I.P. my grades) anyway I hope you enjoy this story!**

 _P.S.: Please don't comment that Leo is this or that. You will trigger someone that will say opposite than you and then you will be triggered and so on. I just want to put end to this endless circle. I don't know how, but somehow (does that makes sense lmao). Also you will find out in the end of the story how I see Leo. I'm thinking that way about Leo's gender because of facts, not bikini, nor the prologue and customisation in Tekken 7. Throught the story i will use gender neutral pronounces._

It was just like any other day of the seventh Iron fist tournament. Fighters in Arena, people watching, cheering for the one and only they want to see as a winner and so on. Fangirls, am I right? But this day was a little different.

"We are announcing the return of Tekken Bowl for fighters whom wants to enjoy their spare time."

The announcers voice was heard through the whole area. Many fighters considered to take a look at it, or go and play, if they will have some free time of course. But some of them were thinking if this is supposed to be some kind of joke since they can't take this place seriously anymore.

"GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE"

"LEO VS MIGUEL"

"ROUND 1"

"FIGHT"

Today was they day when the world-wide famous Boxer didn't had to stand in the ring and fight someone he doesn't know, "Just for their amusement". He could use his spare time to rest since he had two fights yesterday, both resulting almost defeat to him. But because of his strenght and quick reflections of dodging, he was capable of victory on his side. Walking around the main lobby, he heard grunts and cheers from people in the next room- Arena.

"ROUND 3"

"FIGHT"

Steve not caring to go and cheer for one of the fighters in the ring, decides to look at the Bowling room instead. Sadly for him, he didn't knew the person of his interest is fighting right now.

"ROUND 4"

"FIGHT"

Walking through the corridors, he hears fighters training in the Practice room, alone or with their friends/rivals. Steve wasn't expecting to see his Korean friendly rival there. He is training at evening most of the time. He decides to go and talk to him.

"Hey Hwoarang." Said Steve to the Taekwondo fighter in front of him. Hwoarang wasn't really paying attention to the person who greeted him, so he just replied with simple "Hi". Steve waited a little for Hwoarang to finish his kicks to the training dummy. This tournament it's not Mokujin. What happened to him anyway? But that's topic for another day.

Hwoarang now paying attention to the boxer asked "What are you doing here? Didn't you said you will be resting today?"

"I decided that I would take a look on that new bowling. Also I have the same question for you. What are you doing here? Most of the time you're practicing at evening." Said the boxer.

"I have a fight with that weirdo Gigas tomorrow. I wish I will survive the fight with my skull on my neck. "Answered The Korean.

"Good luck then." Wished the Brit.

"Anyway," started Hwoarang " What do you say about a fight in Bowling? It haven't been here since fiveth tournament so why not take the challenge."

"Sure. When?" Asked Steve with his British accent.

"Give me 20 minutes to finish practicing. See you in the main lobby."

Steve decided to go to the Lobby sooner since he didn't had a thing to do today. He found a necklace with anchor-like accessory on it. He decided to keep it, just in case he will find the owner.

It was after the first match of day. He didn't really knew who was fighting today so he don't know who the winner is. All he hear is just people cheering. From the room came two fighters. Leo with a small smile and Miguel without an emotion on his face. Was that his neutral face? Steve heard them talking. He couldn't resist but listen to their conversation.

"Well, that was a close one." Said the Spelunker with shaking voice. Were they scared or just tired from the fight?

"Really close..." murmured the Bullfighter.

"Oh come on Miguel, you almost won. Just that I'm a little faster than you... You won every fight but this one and the one yesterday. That doesn't mean you're not a good fighter!" said Leo trying to cheer him up. They knows that it won't work but they tried their best.

"... um Leo?" He asked.

"Yes?" Quick reply from the winner.

"Didn't you had a necklace on your neck before the fight?" Miguel noticed.

"W-Was?" Leo touched their scarf while panicking, unable to feel the anchor.

"Ich- I mean, I wil find it! I probably lost it on the way t-to the Arena! I-it should be somewhere here!" Shaky voice and panic. That was the best way to describe Leo right now.

"Have fun finding it!" Miguel chuckled.

"This is NOT funny Miguel!" The German screamed a little.

"Oh, pobrecita." Said Miguel, still chucking.

"How did you-" Leo got cut off by Miguel.

"Your eyes are saying it all." He said while leaving.

"Wieso..."

After Miguel left, Leo started their search for the neckakle. Steve ,watching the whole scene, couldn't help himself but smile a little. He then remembered that he got the accessory in his pocket. He couldn't help the weird feeling when he saw Leo's worrying face. Their face reminds him of someone he's thankful for saving his life. After short thinking, Steve decides to go and give Leo their neckakle. This will be the first time they will speak in the seventh tournament.

"Hello Leo." He greeted them.

"Grüße Steve." ...Leo is forgetting to speak the right language in rush. Is it just Steve's imagination or when Leo speaks German their voice is deeper?

Silence.

"... I'm sorry Steve. I just lost something important..." The German apologized.

"It's alright. No need to apologize." He said in hope to comfort Leo a little.

"um... I found what you've lost" The Brit added.

"Wait, really?" Asked the Spelunker.

Steve handed the necklace to the German. They took it with sparkles in their eyes.

"Thank you so much Steve! I don't know what I would do without you! You're my hero." Said Leo with a small blush.

The last words brought warmth to Steve's heart. He gave Leo a small smile.

Silence. Again.

"Do you have anything to do today?" Leo broke the silence.

"Well, me and Hwoarang decided to go play bowling today. We agreed to meet here but he's late." Answered the Boxer.

"Oh you know Hwoarang. Always late." Said the German with small smile.

"If you want you can join us." Added Steve.

"You sure? I would have to go and change my clothes because of the fight... You would have to wait for me and I don't want to take your free time." Said Leo with sad voice " Also I've seen you fight yesterday. Don't you want to rest a little? You deserve it. You're really great." Leo said the last sentence with whispery-like voice in hopes he didn't hear it. But he did.

Steve was thinking what kind of situation he got himself into. Was Leo complimenting him?

"I don't think I would be waiting too long. Go. Take your time." The Brit said.

"Are you sure?" The Spelunker asked again.

"Yes." Said Steve with smile on his face.

"Alright then. See you at Bowling." After these words the German flees.

Steve and Hwoarang entered the Bowling room. It looks a lot better than the last one. The Boxer said the news to the Taekwondo fighter while waiting for the Ba-Ji Quan fighter.

"You know" started Hwoarang " It's actually good that you invited them. Maybe we will find out what they truly are."

"So you're saying that you don't care about the game anymore and that you're staying here just to know something no one knows?" Asked Steve.

"Yes. At least I will feel more special." Said Hwoarang rising his Ego.

"... You are a terrible person." Stated the Brit.

"Why are you saying this like you don't know me?" Hwoarang asked jokingly.

"Hello guys!"

The two fighters were greeted by not-that-heavy German accent.

"I'm sorry if you have waited for me too long." The Spelunker apologized.

"Don't worry, we came a few moments ago." Said Hwoarang.

"Cool! You're ready to play?" Asked Leo with excitement in their voice.

"Yea! Let's go!" Cheered the now-black haired fighter. Seriously whose idea was that...

Steve didn't said a thing. He was examinating Leo's outfit. Described as shortly as I can, Leo is wearing a short white buckled jacket, a brown undershirt, gray pants with red line along with red and black cross belts and black boots. He also noticed the fingerless glowed and small spike-ball attached by a black chain. He didn't knew what but something seemed off on the outfit. And then it hit him. They fasten together their jacket which most of the time they have... well... unzipped.

"Hallooo! Earth is calling Steve!" Leo said while waving their hand in front of Steve's eyes. They have been trying to get him to his senses for at least three minutes.

"Pardon me, I was just overthinking about something." Steve answered a bit awkwardly. The situation was more awkward when he noticed how close is Leo to his body which surprisingly Leo didn't noticed either.

Leo took one step back. "Anyway," they started" who wants to go first? If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go last."

"I will go first." Stated the Blood Talon (Hwoarang if someone doesn't know his T3 nickname)

"PLAYER1"

"FRAME 1"

"FIRST THROW"

Hwoarang took the Bowling ball and was on his way to bowling alley. He threw the ball and got down most of the pins on the right side, resulting in a Picket Fence on the left side.

"PLAYER 1"

"FRAME 1"

"SECOND THROW"

...Does he really have to say it all over again?

Hwoarang took another ball. He threw it and one pin stayed standing. He hated that moment so much.

"Are you serious?!" screamed the Taekwondo fighter.

"Ah, don't worry Hwoarang! I'm sure you will get it next time!" Leo cheered for him.

" ... I'm pretty sure you have never played this game before." Stated Hwoarang.

"You're absolutely right." Answered The Spelunker.

"My turn." Said Steve.

"PLAYER 2"

"FRAME 1"

"FIRST THROW"

Steve took bowling ball into his left hand. He knew that many people were like "Steve is left handed?" he could even feel Leo asking this for themselves and he didn't even turned around to face them. He threw the ball. Luckily for him he knocked down almost every pins except for two resulting Double wood. That wasn't that hard to get down, right?

"PLAYER 2"

"FRAME 1"

"SECOND THROW"

Steve took and threw the Bowling ball, knocking both of the left standing pins.

"SPARE"

He could hear a loud crowd cheering all around him.

"Great job Steve!" Cheered the German.

"Thanks." He replied.

"PLAYER 3"

"FRAME 1"

"FIRST THROW"

Leo took the Bowling ball. They smiled to themselves whispering the words "Entspannen. Du hast das." They threw the ball. Something unexpected happened.

"STRIKE"

"Ich habe was?" Leo asked themselves.

"Nice shot Leo!" Said the Boxer.

"You sure you never played this game before?" Asked Hwoarang.

" Yeah... um... luck of a beginner I guess..."

~ time skip by Gon because this is already too long for me and if I would have to write the whole bowling scene I would have to send my soul to Diablo first~

It was pretty much the same score. Expect for that Steve was winning. It was frame 9, Hwoarang's first throw. Steve has noticed that Leo had more of a hurted face expression on their face. He decided to talk to them.

"Um... Leo you're alright?" he asked them.

"Ja... why wouldn't I?" They answered with fake smile on their face.

"Just I noticed you're breathing a bit... harder...?" Steve has noticed that during 4th frame.

"Whaaat? Nooo, I'm breathing normally!" said Leo with a really weird voice.

"... but I do agree that the jacket is a little too tight for me..." They added.

"Then why don't you just unzip it?" he continued "This will be a bit of a weird question but is it because your chest is... well... bigger?" he may be overthinking it, but that's the only logical explanation for him right now.

"Um...well..I..." Leo became more nervous because of this question.

"PLAYER 2"

"FRAME 9"

"FIRST THROW"

"Du... I mean you should go play now! Da- it's your turn! Ich- I don't think you would like to get timed up!" Leo almost forgot to speak the right language again.

"You're right..." Steve agreed.

He took the Bowling ball, threw it...

"STRIKE"

"PLAYER 3"

"FRAME 9"

"FIRST THROW"

Nothing.

"... what's wrong with you two? Since you had that little conversation you haven't said a thing!" Hwoarang asked them.

"It's nothing really." Steve replied.

The three fighters threw the last 10th frame.

Score:

Player 1: 218

Player 2: 230

Player 3: 224

"PLAYER 2 WINS"

"It was great game guys! I will go and rest now. See you around." The Spelunker said while leaving.

"Seriously what you two were talking about?!" Asked the Taekwondo fighter again.

" I will tell you later. I have to go somewhere now. See ya" The Brit left the room.

"Leo wait, please!" Yelled the Boxer through the corridor.

"No I really want to go and rest now. Please, leave me alone." Leo yelled back with sad/tired voice and arms crossed around theirs chest.

"I just want to apologize!" Yelled the Brit, making the German stop in their tracks.

" I'm sorry. You probably don't really like to talk about that." Steve added.

"Well, at least you asked right away. Not like them, befriending or just guessing..." They... well she said in a sad tone.

"Is really my gender the world's first priority to know?" she said almost with tears in eyes.

"Leo it's not like that. It just... most of the time it's not a secret so it's a bit weird..." Steve said with a whispery voice.

"And what if I want to be like that? Ambigous to people, so they can make an ideal person of me..."

"Leo what are you talking about?" Steve asked in shock "People shouldn't make a doll of you. They shouldn't create you a personality, clothes, voice, nor the gender!" He explained " You should be a person on your own!"

Silence.

Leo took his words to heart. 'A person on your own'...

"H-How?"

This question shocked Steve the most.

"H-How can I be a person on my own?"

No answer.

"How if I never was...? I-I was raised as a boy by father but a girl by mother...?"

"Leo..."

"Cut off the rest of the world for 2 months just to get back to my senses after her death..."

"Leo stop."

"Forgot who I am just to find who my mother was..."

"Enough."

" The person whom I though I know the best... I figured out I never really knew her..."

"Shh."

Leo was crying into Steve's shoulder right now. All the thing she did just for one person who she trusted the most, yet found out that was told false almost every time. But now Leo felt a feeling she haven't felt in a long time. She felt safe. She stopped sobbing that much, hugged her friend whom she is capable of trusting...well... The only person she can trust right now. If she only knew that's the boy her mother took care of in his worst years of life.

"Danke für alles, mein Held"

 _Tadaa. I see Leo as a girl! AGAIN it's not because of the bikini in TTT2. I'm looking at the facts. If you want I can write all of the facts somewhere, but I don't think it will be anytime soon._

 **I hope you enjoyed this! I started it as a humour meant fanfic but then I started writing that and it somehow ended there... don't ask me how. I'm not asking the intelligence of my brain, I'm asking it existence. I hope Steve and Leo wil find out about each other's existence in game... I ship it... Anyway please make review and tell me how did I do for first try! Thanks for reading. Bye~**


End file.
